Side Story Chapter 418-419 : Gomenne, Lucy!
by Aisowarai
Summary: -Perasaan yang telah terkumpul selama 1 tahun… /Teman,itulah yang membentuk sebuah Guild!- / Saat itu aku mendengar suara dari lubuk hatiku berkata, /BAHWA FAIRY TAIL BELUM BERAKHIR /Gomenne.. Lucy


**GOMENNE, LUCY!  
**

"Daimatou Enbu bukan dimenangkan oleh sebuah Guild! Melainkan oleh seorang bocah api!"

"Kha kha kha! Aku menang!"

Terlihat Pria bersurai salmon agak panjang mengangkat kedua tinjunya ke kemenangannya.

Seorang gadis pirang yang seksi dengan baju robek atau lebih tepatnya meleleh berjalan menuju punggung Pria itu.

Tampaknya si Pria menyadari seseorang mendekat dan kemudian Onyxnya melebar dan kemudian lupa ia menampilkan grins nya.

"Yo! Lama tak ketemu,Lucy"

Gadis itu menghapus butiran bening yang hampir jatuh.

"Yo kabarmu?"

* * *

 _-Perasaan yang telah terkumpul selama 1 tahun…_

 _Teman,itulah yang membentuk sebuah Guild!-_

 _._

 _Saat itu aku mendengar suara dari lubuk hatiku berkata,_

 _BAHWA FAIRY TAIL BELUM BERAKHIR_

* * *

 **.**

 **Fairy tail©Hiro Mashima**

 **FF©Aisowarai815**

 **Inspirated by FT Chapter 418-419**

 **WARNING:OOC,TYPOS, DE LE LE**

 **.**

* * *

"Kenapa kau sendirian Luce? Mana yang lain?" Natsu menatap sahabat lamanya yang ditatap sendu,

Exceed biru, Happy menatap Lucy dengan mata bulatnya

"Nande Lucy?"

"Fairy tail dibubarkan…."

"Tidak mungkin!"

Natsu dan Happy terkejut, sangat. Aura hitam terlihat mengitari mereka.

"Apa sih yang dilakukan kakek tua itu! Aku akan mencabuti rambutnya satu persatu!"

"Sisakan kumisnya Natsyuu~" Timpal Happy masih dengan aura gelap. Tiba-tiba Natsu berdiri dan menghadap Lucy yang terlihat sedih.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan Luce! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan pembubaran guild!" Natsu berteriak keras pada sang blondie,Happy tersentak dan mendekati natsu.

"Natsu, kau seharusnya tidak berteriak pada Lucy" Happy menatap iba pada Lucy yang menurutnya tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini.

Rasa kesal Natsu masih belum reda. Seolah-olah ini adalah kesalahan Lucy.

"Sou.. Ini salahku ya.. Lalu dimana kalian saat itu? Kalian tidak pernah mempertimbangkan keadaan Guild, pergi hanya dengan meninggalkan secarik kertas, Tapi walau bagaimanapun ini tetap salahku bukan?"

Lucy masih menunduk, Manik karamelnya bersembunyi dibalik bayangan Poninya.

"Luce.. "  
"Ah, gomennasai aku malah marah pada kalian. Oh ya, Kalian tidak punya tempat tinggal bukan? Untuk sementara kalian boleh tinggal dirumahku" Lucy mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum pada kedua nakamanya. senyum yang dibuat-buat, mungkin,

Natsu dan Happy bersujud kearah Lucy yang sudah berjalan duluan. Mereka lalu berjalan mengikuti punggung Lucy. Bukannya berjalan disamping Lucy ataupun didepan gadis itu. Natsu menatap Punggung Lucy lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Punggung Lucy bahkan terlihat lebih rapuh dari pada dulu, walau Natsu tau Lucy pasti juga latihan sepertinya dan juga bertambah kuat. Tiba-tiba Natsu tersenyum miris, Pria macam apa dia? Teman macam apa dia? Ia sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Lucy. Namun dia malah meninggalkan Lucy bersama kerapuhannya.

"Natsu…" Happy menatap sahabatnya itu sedih, yang ia tau bahwa Natsu pasti bermain dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sa.. kita sudah sampai! Ayo masuk!"

Natsu tersentak mendengar ucapan Lucy yang _"bersemangat"_ itu.

"Apa - apaan dengan semangat yang dibuat - buat itu Luce.. " batin Natsu, ia kembali merutuki betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan Lucy.

Mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah Lucy. Tak lama, Natsu mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menunjukkan Grinsnya.

* * *

"Sughoi, jadi ini rumah barumu Luce? Luas sekali!"

"Ya begitulah, ini rumahku di Crocus karena lebih dekat dengan tempat aku masih harus menghidupi diriku sendiri tau" .

Lucy tersenyum pada Nakama yang dirindukannya, bibir gadis itu bergerak kecil, menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"Okaeri Natsu,Happy"

Namun tak mungkin Sang Dragon slayer tidak mendengar itu, wajahnya melembut, menampilkan senyumnya yang jarang.

"Tadaima Luce"

* * *

Lucy mengayunkan kuncinya, Melafalkan mantra dengan bibir seksinya itu. Cahaya mengumpul lalu menghilang.

"Ebi ebi!"

"Cancer,Tolong potong rambut Natsu"

Cancer membuka kedua capitnya. Eh tidak, maksudnya membuka kedua gunringnya dan melakukan perintah Sang Master.

"Ebi! Ebi! Ebi! Sempurna ebi!"

"Ah Leganya!" Sahut Natsu. Rambutnya yang memanjang sekarang sudah kembali seperti setahun yang lalu.

"Arigatou na! Cancer!"

Dan gerbang Cancer pun ditutup.

* * *

Oh ya! Natsu, Happy, jangan masuk ke kamarku! Juga jangan merusak properti"

Lucy memberikan peringatan kepada nakamanya itu agar tidak merusak properti dan melanggar batas wilayahnya.

"Rumahmu sangat bagus lusyyy" Happy mencakar-cakar tembok Lucy, membuat sang empunya rumah melotot dan berteriak.

"KAU DENGAR APA YANG KUKATAKAN BAKA NEKOOO!? "

* * *

Natsu dan Happy berendam di kamar mandi Lucy sementara Lucy menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

"Luce,kau mau ikut tidak? Ini nyaman sekali"

"Aye!"

"Tidak terima kasih" Tolak sang Blonde.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga makan bersama,

"Ini terasa seperti dulu.. " Batin menatap kedua nakamanya yang makan dengan rakus.

"Hai Hai,pelan-pelan saja itu tidak akan lari"

"Tapi Luce,ini enak sudah tidak makan masakanmu na Lucy"

"Aye! Dan ikan ini lezat sekali"

Lucy hanya tersenyum dan tiba-tiba ia ingat bahwa Natsu berteriak padanya.

"Itu mungkin karena dia, mungkin dia juga menganggapku lemah karena tidak mampu melawan keputusan Master" Lucy masih mempertahankan senyumnya, Namun tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"gomen…."

* * *

"Saa, Natsu Happy, kalian tidur di ruang tamu ya! aku akan membawakan selimut dan bantal. " Lucy berjalan kearah kamarnya setelah membereskan meja makan.

"Tapi Luce,aku mau merasakan kasurmu yang empuk itu"

"Urusai!"

"Aye!"

* * *

Di ruang tamu terlihat Natsu tidur bertelanjang dada di sofa dan Happy di atas mereka masih terjaga.

"Na Happy, aku tidak percaya Guild akan bubar semudah itu" Natsu menerawang menatap langit-langit. Ia merasa ini sangat tidak dapat dipercaya. Dan ia juga tidak ada pada saat itu tapi ia malah marah kepada Lucy. Namun apa benar Guild bubar?

"Aku juga tidak percaya natsu"

"Cuma satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan! "

Natsu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi Happy entah sejak kapan tangannya memegangi pulpen. "Ayo kita gambari muka Lucy saat ia tidur!"

"Aye! Pulpennya sudah siap"

Mereka berjalan ke arah kamar Lucy,mengabaikan perintah Lucy agar menjauhi kamarnya.

"Cklek"

Mereka membuka pintu kamar Lucy kemudian mengendap-ngendap seperti melihat Lucy yang tidur di kasurnya yang bagi Natsu pasti sangat nyaman.

"Kukuku,dia sudah tidur"

"Natsu,jangan sampai kita membangunkannya"

Mereka kembali mendekati sengaja Natsu melihat menoleh kearah sesuatu itu.

"Hmm? Apa semua ini? "

"Natsu.." Happy juga ikut terpana melihat sesuatu terkejut,sama dengan Natsu sekarang ini.

"Lokasi anggota guild. Ini adalah catatan yang sangat rinci. Juga dibuat lokasi penampakan terakhir… Dan kapan mereka terakhir kali terlihat"

Natsu beralih menatap wajah Lucy yang sedang tertidur.

"Lucy…"

Natsu merasa sangat bersalah kepada Lucy. Bisa-bisa nya ia malah menuduh Lucy tadi siang. Ia menatap Happy yang kebetulan juga sedang menatapnya. Memberi Happy tatapan _bisakah kamu keluar sebentar?_ Dan sebagai sahabat terdekat Natsu,Happy tentu mengerti. Happy berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Natsu dan Lucy berdua, kemudian kembali menutup pintu. Tampaknya ia kembali tidur diatas bantal tadi.

Natsu perlahan semakin mendekati ranjang yang sekarang ditempati Lucy, Dan menatap wajah Lucy. Betapa cantiknya, Dan Natsu tidak menyadari wajahnya mulai memerah. Makin lama menatap, ia mulai kembali menyesal. Ia meninggalkan Lucy sendirian dan kemudian malah menyalahkan Lucy atas semua ini.

"Gomenne Luce"

Ah,bodohnya. tidak mungkin Lucy mendengar. Ia sedang tertidur,ingat?

Natsu perlahan mulai menumpukan lututnya di pinggir ranjang dan mulai merendahkan badannya, kemudian ikut berbaring di ranjang. Menatap wajah Lucy yang menghadap ke wajahnya.

"Nghh"

Lucy yang masih tidur sepertinya menyadari gerakan kasurnya akibat dinaiki Natsu, buktinya ia bersuara dan malah berbalik membelakangi Natsu, mengganggu pemuda itu untuk memandangi wajahnya.

Sekarang Natsu hanya bisa memandangi surai blonde milik Lucy. Natsu merapatkan tubuhnya ke punggung Lucy sedetik kemudian tangan kekarnya melingkari tubuh mungil gadis Lucy terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Ha!? Natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Lucy terkejut kenapa Natsu bisa ada di kamarnya,menaiki ranjangnya dan mencoba untuk berbalik, namun tangan kekar itu menahannya.

"Sebentar saja Luce.. Onegai"

Lucy berhenti bergerak, ia menatap dinding seolah dinding itu adalah objek menarik untuk dipandang.

"Doushite,Natsu?"

.

.

.

"Gomenne keterlaluan tadi siang"

Dapat Lucy rasakan wajah Natsu menyentuh punggungnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bahkan tidak dapat Lucy lihat.

"Aku tau kau hanya sedang marah dan kebetulan sedang bersamaku" Lucy berusaha menenangkan Natsu.

Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas lengan kekar yang memeluknya.

"Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk dapat menerima semua ini, Natsu"

Lucy merasakan tubuh yang memeluknya sedikit bergetar, kemudian merasakan punggungnya mulai basah.

"Natsu…"

"Semuanya..,Cinta pada Guild..,Lalu bubar begitu saja.."

"Natsu ini bukan seperti dirimu"

"Aku sakit Lucy,,dadaku sakit, iFairy tail, apa itu segitu mudahnya dibubarkan?"

Lucy kembali berusaha membalikkan badannya, mencoba menghadap pada nakamanya yang terluka itu.

"Jangan berbalik, memalukan bagiku kalau kau melihatku seperti ini" Natsu masih menahan pergerakan Lucy, tak ingin gadis itu melihatnya.

"Natsu…"

"Gomenne seharusnya tidak berhak bicara seperti aku yang terlebih dulu meninggalkan Fairy Tail? Dan seharusnya aku tidak "

"Hentikan tertawa sementara hatimu menangis,Ittai na"

"Dengarkan aku Natsu,tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan pembubaran itu, pasti ada alasan dibalik semuanya, mengertikan, Natsu?"

"Tapi Lu-"

"Aku tidak menerima bantahan Natsu" Lucy tersenyum ia berusaha menenangkan Natsu.

"Aku pikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi Natsu" Lanjutnya, sekarang ia tidak merasakan wajah Natsu di punggungnya,

Natsu mengangkat wajahnya menatap surai pirang itu dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi sekarang kita sudah bertemu kan Lucy?

" ini terasa seperti tidak nyata, dan ini akan berakhir ketika aku terbangun, menyadari bahwa ini semua cuma mimpi"

Natsu mengendorkan pelukannya, membuat Lucy bebas dan membalikkan badannya, mereka berhadapan dengan mata Lucy sejajar dengan dagu Natsu.

"Aitakatta,Salamander"

 _Greppp_

Lucy kembali memeluk Natsu dan membenamkan wajah cantiknya di dada telanjang sang menyeka sisa air matanya dengan punggung menampilkan Grins terbaiknya.

"Aku ,zutto Aitakatta Lucy"

Lucy mendongakkan wajahnya menatap onyx Natsu yang juga dengan juga menatap mata coklat Lucy.

"Tadaima Lucy"

"Okaeri Natsu"

Lucy melepas pelukannya,membuat Natsu memasang wajah _kenapa dilepas_?

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi tatapan aneh itu.

"Kembali ke tempatmu Natsu! Kau melanggar laranganku!" Lucy memasang wajah pura-pura marah dan Natsu yang cukup tau itu Cuma terkekeh pelan dan bangkit dari kasur menuju pintu dan memegang kenop pintu,tidak kunjung Lucy hanya menatap Natsu dengan tatapan _kenapa kau belum keluar juga?_ Terlambat Ia sadari bahwa Salamander kembali berlari kearahnya dan…

 _Cupp_

Menghadiahi sebuah kecupan kilat tepat di bibirnya.

"Oyasumi Hime-sama"

Lucy yang cepat bangun dari keterkejutannya cuma terkikik geli.

"Oyasumi mo, Salamander"

Dan kemudian sosok Natsu sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamar Lucy.

* * *

Paginya…

"Ini rumahnya!"

"Apa kita dobrak saja?"

Lucy yang baru bangun dari tidurnya dan mendengar suara ribut dari luar rumahnya melihat keluar jendela.

"Huh? Ada apa ini?" Mata coklatnya membulat, wajah cantiknya menunjukkan raut terkejut.

"APA YANG DILAKUKAN PARA PRAJURIT INI DI DEPAN RUMAHKU PADA PAGI-PAGI BUTA?!"

Lucy _shock._ Sangat.

"Yah,apa mereka sudah memergoki kita?" Terdengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, Lucy cepat berbalik dan meneriaki kedua nakamanya itu.

"INI PERBUATAN KALIAN?!"

"Aye!" sahut Happy tanpa wajah berdosa.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan berlari, membuat Lucy semakin _shock._

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat Natsu?!"

Namun Natsu tidak menjawab dan hanya berlari, ia menggendong Lucy ala _Bridal Style.._

 _"PRANGG!"_

.. Dan melompat keluar, menembus kaca jendela kamar Lucy hingga pecah.

"KYAAA!"

Para Prajurit yang melihat kejadian itu bersorak dengan heboh

"Itu dia pelakunya!"

"KABUUURR"

Dan tiga peri itu berlari pontang panting dikejar prajurit kerajaan. Natsu masih berlari menggendong Lucy yang sekarang menjerit-jerit.

"Kenapa aku harus terlibat kekacauan ini!" Nah, demi Tuhan, gadis itu sekarang berkeringat dingin.

"Turunkan aku sekarang juga!"

Natsu menurunkan Lucy tapi mereka terus berlari yang masih merasa kaget kembali menatap Natsu yang menarik tetap berlari.

"Apa yang sudah kau perbuat Natsu?!"

Yang ditanya hanya menampilkan grinsnya kemudian menjawab dengan entengnya seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Aku hanya memasang tanda kebangkitan Fairy tail di tempat yang paling mudah Terlihat!

* * *

Sementara di luar Istana Crocus terlihat Prajurit berkumpul melihat Api yang berkobar di dinding Istana membentuk tulisan "FAIRY TAIL"

Prajurit bersorak heboh

"FAIRY TAIL?"

"INI PASTI PEBUATAN NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

"CEPAT HAPUS INI!"

"BERANINYA MEREKA MELAKUKAN INI PADA KASTIL KITA"

"MEREKA SEDANG MENUJU KASTIL LUAR BAGIAN SELATAN KOTA!"

"KEJAR MEREKAA!"

"JIKA INGIN MELAKUKANNYA LAKUKAN DENGAN MEGAH ATAU PULANG SAJALAH!"

"Yang mulia.. ?"

Terlihat Raja Fiore didampingi seorang prajurit, tubuh kecilnya bergetar gugup dengan keringat dingin membasahi Tubuhnya. "A-aku ma-maafkan" begitu sang Raja mengucapkanya dengan suara bergetar hebat.

Scene beralih ke tempat Jason, ia mencatat dengan cepat di bukunya, dan terlihat heboh sekali.

"COOL!Kebangkitan Fairy Tail?! Ini akan jadi topic utama! COOL!"

Wajah heboh Jason berubah menjadi ekspresi bangga. wartawan itu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Pergi dan habisi mereka semua Lucy, lakukan dengan keren"

* * *

Kembali pada dua orang dan satu exceed yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan para Prajurit, Happy yang wajahnya senang -sama seperti Natsu- menoleh kearah Lucy dan memasang wajah tak bersalah,

"Jangan khawatir Lushhy! Itu adalah api yang bisa segera padam sendiri"

"Tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecemasanku! Baka-Neko!" Lucy meneriaki kucing biru itu yang entah kenapa sama bodohnya dengan si pemiliknya.

Wajah Lucy berubah murung, namun ia tetap tidak mau ditangkap juga tau.

"Meskipun kau bilang akan membangkitkan fairy tail…. -"

"Kita bisa melakukannya jika kita yakin!" Natsu memotong perkataan menampilkan grins khasnya.

"KITA AKAN KUMPULKAN SEMUA ORANG!"

"Natsu.."

"DAN MEMBANGKITKAN GUILD KEMBALI"

Lucy terdiam, dadanya menghangat, seluruh perasaannya yang terkumpul satu tahun ini…

 _Saat itu aku mendengar suara dari lubuk hatiku berkata,_

 _BAHWA FAIRY TAIL BELUM BERAKHIR_

* * *

"Natsu.."

"Ayo,Lucy!

Pertahanan Lucy hampir jebol, liquid bening mulai menggantung di pelupuk matanya, Ia merasa bahwa sekarang ia boleh berharap Guild yang dicintainya bangkit, semua cinta akan Nakama, persahabatan, Fairy tail akan berkumpul lagi. Suara hatinya kembali bersahut-sahutan.

 _"Arigatou. Aku percaya pada harapan yang kau berikan, harapan yang kau beri akan selalu jadi nyata, Akuselalu percaya padamu,Natsu"_

 ** _Dan begitulah,petualangan yang tiada akhir…_**

 ** _DIMULAI!_**

 ** _PETUALANGAN BARU KITA DIMULAI!_**

* * *

 **Ah,selesai juga ^^**

 **Maaf kalau fanfict ini masih mengecewakan reader-san .**

 **Walau begitu author masih membutuhkan review-an dari Reader sekalian T.T**

 **Kritik,Saran bahkan Flamenya juga diterima . Tapi tidak untuk Silent Reader-san '-')9**

 **Ripiuw ya minna ^^**

 **Eh,BTW bagaimana dengan pair GrayLu? '-')a Sekali-kalinya juga pengen bikin yand beda, walau Author adalah NaLu Freak :v**

 ***Plakk*  
**

 **REVIEW :D**

 **TTD**

 **Aisowarai**


End file.
